Many audiovisual media programs, such as television and movies, expose products and services to viewers. A comedy program, for example, may include a scene showing a cleaning service named “Happy Helpers.” A movie may include a car chase prominently displaying two sports cars made by well-known manufacturers.
If a viewer wishes to learn more about the cleaning service or one of the sports cars he or she may pause the program or wait until the program is over and then research the service or car. The viewer, however, may not wish to pause the program (or be unable to pause it) or may forget the name of the car or service prior to researching them. And, even if the viewer does not mind pausing the program or remembers the name, performing the search can be time-consuming or fail to provide the desired information.
Furthermore, many marketers of products and services wish to provide opportunities for viewers to learn more about products and services exposed during audiovisual media. Many current methods, however, enable marketers to present advertisements related to a product or service within an audiovisual program only if these marketers make arrangements with a local or national provider of the program many weeks or months prior to the program being presented. In many other cases marketers are simply unable to present advertisements related to a product or service within a program due to being unaware that the product or service will be exposed.